project_divafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Edit Play
~ Edit Play Véritable institution de la série, l’Edit Mode fait son grand retour dans Project DIVA f et F. Cet ingénieux outil de création permet à tout un chacun de prolonger l’expérience de jeu en élaborant de nouveaux PV sur les musiques de son choix. Toutefois, SEGA a été contraint de revoir le système de partage des Edit Play (ou Edit Data) en raison des spécificités de la PlayStation Vita. Ainsi, il n’est plus possible de télécharger les fichiers : le transfert de ceux-ci se réalise intégralement en ligne, par le biais d’une plateforme d’échange hébergée par SEGA. Sur PlayStation 3, il est possible d’échanger les fichiers soit via la plateforme, soit via le disque dur de la console. English: Project DIVA f & F come with an ingenious tool allowing everyone to extend the gaming experience. Here, you can find informations for playing new clips for the game. Unlike previous games, you can’t download savegames. Players have to download them from an online database, directly from the game. We aren’t the creators of these files, please refer to the credits. Instructions en fin de page / English instructions at the bottom of the page left Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl (脳漿炸裂ガール) ~ Rin & Luka ID : Snakesize ~ Upload n°56452 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxoQqMy9O9o[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20725680 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm19797249 left Two-Breath Walking (二息歩行) ~ Miku Hatsune ID : nashorn13 ~ Upload n°53763 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7u4-zyWIzII[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Musique : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8061508 left Yomi Zakura (黄泉桜) ~ Luka Megurine x KAITO ID : u-roncha ~ Upload n°53756 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsrfyeYzpSo[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20577628 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm11596707 left Q ~ Rin Kagamine ID : sazan_Y ~ Upload n°50150 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y603S6p0na0[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20517980 Musique : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19898621 left I ♥ ~ Rin Kagamine ID : Siva-15640 ~ Upload n°41275 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThfsK7IA-tU[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20279927 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm17267606 left Fireworks ~ Miku Hatsune ID : shawn92601 ~ Upload n°36327 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqDRVImWIWM[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20461165 left Re-Education (再教育) ~ Rin & Len Kagamine ID : nobu083565 ~ Upload n°41822 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqsWxE4gOA0[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20280857 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm18783356 left ElectroSaturator (エレクトロサチュレイタ) ~ Miku Hatsune ID : manji-ktt ~ Upload n°45442 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbuS12SPTFQ[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20342582 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm19807355 left Strangers ~ Miku Hatsune ID : time_thfl ~ Upload n°30737 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ECmEm3uC9E[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19644850 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm18307409 left Shake it! ~ Miku Hatsune x Rin Kagamine x Len Kagamine ID : time_thfl ~ Upload n°30736 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ_6og-u1q8[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19644703 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm17608134 left CROSS LINE -epilogue- ~ Luka Megurine ID : Snakesize ~ Upload n°29410 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATNNWEDggPs[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19554104 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm16405643 left Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸) ~ Miku Hatsune ID : a-r_ms420 ~ Upload n°22304 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNpU3w7I7iU[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19500861 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm7550182 left Senbonzakura (千本桜) ~ Miku Hatsune ID : harukaze77 ~ Upload n°26688 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKJI0GlmrcI[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19406198 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15630734 left Jugem Sequencer (ジュゲムシーケンサー) ~ Miku Hatsune ID : sabo_201 ~ Upload n°28467 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at2GZHa-zzY[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19471848 Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/nm12290697 left The Path to Eternal Happiness, I Found It ~ Miku Hatsune ID : watarun_b ~ Upload n°26172 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRbZ0GLMUo0[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19371017 left Ai Dee (愛Dee) ~ Miku Hatsune x Luka Megurine ID : mzioe ~ Upload n°21381 Vidéo : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mLg7A1Utqc[http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm15016420 ]Crédits : http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19140732[http://piapro.jp/t/bqqG ]Musique : http://nicosound.anyap.info/sound/sm18047788